Forced Marriage
by KobayashiSayuri
Summary: Lucy is forced to marry Natsu. she is unhappy about it at first but later falls in love with him. Lisanna comes in between them and they test their love for each other. NatsuxLucy ErzaxJellal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia sat in her room with nothing to do. She was the only daughter of the rich Heartfilia family. Her father never really let her go anywhere outside the Heartfilia property. She sighed loudly.

"I'm so bored!" She exclaimed.

_Ugh! __I __don__'__t __even __know __my __own __future! __It__'__s __like __Father __is __ruling __my __life. __I __can__'__t __take __this! _Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened. A maid was standing at the door.

"Lady Lucy, your father wishes to see you," she said.

Lucy sighed. "Okay, I'll be over now."

She stood up and walked out of her room. _What __does __Father __want __with __me __now? __He __usually __never __pays __me __much __attention__… _She stopped outside her father's room. But it was more like an office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice boomed out.

Lucy opened the door and entered the room. Her father stood in front of his desk, waiting for his daughter to approach him. She walked towards her father with a little fear in her heart. _Does __he __always __look __this __scary __or __is __it __just __this __time?_

"Lucy, I have something very important I have to tell you," he said.

"Yes. What is it, Father?"

"You know about the Dragneel family, don't you?"

"Yes, Father. They are the family who you wish to become partners with."

"I suppose you know that they have a son. Well, the Dragneel family and I have decided that you and their son are to be married."

"What? Married?"

"Then, you would have a son with him and your son will take over my business when he is of age. Your son will be the rightful heir to our Heartfilia property."

"But Father, I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know. I have never even met him before!"

"Nonsense! You will get married to him and there's no way you can get out of this. You don't even think about running away. I've taken measures to make sure you don't go anywhere until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Where am I going?"

"Since the two of you will be getting married, you'll be living together. So, why not move in together and get to know each other before the wedding?"

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. She turned and ran out of her father's room. Her tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran back to her room. She slammed the door and jumped into her bed.

"This isn't fair! Why must my life be controlled by Father? I should have run away when I had the chance," she said to herself.

Lucy hated her life. Her father would make decisions and tell her about it at the last minute. He had never asked Lucy for her opinion or even told her that it was good for her. He merely told her about his decision and never said anything more than that.

"Why must I have this kind of life?" she said softly.

Someone knocked on the door. Lucy didn't answer whoever was at the door. She hoped that that person would get the message that she didn't want to talk. But, the door opened anyway.

"Go away…"

"Lady Lucy?"

Lucy lifted her head. It was one of the maids.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry," Lucy said.

"It's alright, Lady Lucy. So, your father has told you about it?"

"Yes. It's so unfair…"

"Lady Lucy, I may be only a maid but I know a lot about love. Maybe you would fall in love with the son of the Dragneel family."

"What if I don't? I'll be married to a person I don't even love for the rest of my life!"

"I'll miss you Lady Lucy, but I wish you good luck when you move in with the Dragneel Young Master."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Lucy couldn't get any sleep that night. She had a lot on her mind about her marriage. The maids had already packed her suitcases so Lucy need not do anything. Her father drove Lucy to the Dragneel's house. Lucy was amazed. The property which the Dragneel family owned was even larger than the Heartfilia family's. Servants of the house greeted Lucy and her father when they got out of the car. A few maids carried Lucy's belongings. One of them stayed behind.

She held out her right arm. "This way, milady."

She followed the maid into the house. There were many doors and levels. _It__'__s __even __bigger __than __my h__ouse. __No __wonder __Father __wants __to __become __partners __with __them. _The maid led Lucy to the last door of the corridor of the third floor.

"This is your room, milady," the maid said.

She opened the door. It was nicely decorated according to how Lucy would have wanted it. Her belongings were already in the room.

"Do you need me to help you unpack, milady?" the maid asked.

"It's alright, I can do it myself."

The maid bowed and left the room. Lucy opened the window and breathed in fresh air. Even though the weather was so nice, Lucy felt that her future was extremely bleak. She started unpacking her suitcases. After an hour or so, Lucy had finished unpacking. _Do __I __really __have __that __much __things __with __me? _There was a knock on the door. Lucy opened the door to find the maid from before.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"The Young Master would like to see you," the maid replied.

"The Young Master? Alright, I'll go. Where is he?"

"He's either in his office or in the garden."

"Thank you."

The maid bowed and left. _So, __I__'__m __going __to __meet __him __now. __Oh, __who __am __I __kidding? __I__'__m __going __to __meet __him __sooner __or __later. __I __guess __sooner __is __better __than __later. _Lucy left her room to find the Young Master of the Dragneel family. She realised that she still doesn't know her way around the house so she decided to go check out the garden. The garden was very large. Flowers were blooming under the sun. Lucy walked further into the garden. She saw a man standing alone in a pavilion, gazing at the pond. The water sparkled in the sunlight. He had spiky pink hair and had a big grin on his face. She approached him. He noticed her coming towards him and smiled at her.

"Hi. You must be Lucy Heartfilia," he said.

"Um… I'm sorry but who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, me?"

His smile widened.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Young Master of the Dragneel family."


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, sorry about the italics. I dunno why the words stuck together. Anyway, imagine Natsu in a suit that shows people that he is of high class. Oh Lucy as well, I mean her in a dress. Oh yeah, of course Natsu is wearing his scarf. Um it's up to you to imagine how Natsu's parents look like.**

**Chapter 2**

"So… you… you're…" Lucy stammered.

"Yeah, I guess you've figured as much," he said, laughing.

Lucy's eyes scanned him. _He __doesn't__look __that __bad__… __But, __he __has __pink __hair? _There was an awkward silence.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Lucy reminded him.

"Uh, yeah. My parents wanted me to show you around the place because it's your first time here," Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head.

_It __is __only __now __that __they __realise __that __I__'__m __new __here, __huh? _Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Come on, let's go!"

Natsu showed her around the house. It was truly a big one, bigger than Lucy's. The Dragneels were definitely much richer than the Heartfilias. How much bigger can one's house get?

"This place is so big. Won't someone get lost?" Lucy said.

"You're right. When I was much younger, I got lost in this house a couple of times," Natsu answered, blushing a bit.

"I'd better memorise the place…"

"Ha, you'll get used to the place after a while."

Lucy cringed. She hadn't exactly accepted the fact that she was getting married against her own will. Oh well, at least there was one thing that was good. She could get away from her father. And probably have some freedom, if the Dragneels weren't anything like him.

"So…" Natsu said, breaking the silence, "what do you think of this place?"

"What? Oh. Um… the décor is… very nice. Yeah," Lucy answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

Indeed, the house looked majestic from the outside and its interior is even more majestic. Natsu looked like he suddenly remembered something he wasn't supposed to forget.

"I completely forgot!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy said.

"I forgot that my parents said to bring you to see them… And your father…" Natsu replied her.

"Oh," was all she could say.

She followed Natsu into the hall where her father and Natsu's parents sat. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation and were laughing heartily. Lucy suddenly stopped. Natsu turned back to look at her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I-I don't really want to… talk to my father…" Lucy answered in a small voice.

"Why?"

"We're not exactly on good terms and… He really pissed me off yesterday."

"I have to agree with you. I met your father and had a little chat with him. He's not a very nice person."

"Even you agree with me…"

Natsu laughed and grinned like a child. "Well, you can't avoid him forever. Don't worry; you won't be alone with him."

Natsu pulled her into the hall. They bowed to their elders and sat on the couch opposite them. Lucy was very tense.

"Hello, Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you," Natsu's mother said.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you too," Lucy replied.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I welcome you to my family," Natsu's father said.

Lucy bowed to him in her seat. _At __least __Natsu__'__s __parents __aren__'__t __like __my __father._

"Lucy, my husband needs to tell you something important."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and looked at Mr. Dragneel. _I__wonder__what__…_

"Your father has told me that you have received much education. You could help Natsu with running the family business."

"What? Me, help?"

"Yes, of course."

"But… I'm not experienced in this sort of things…"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Wait, Mr. Dragneel," Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Yes, Mr. Heartfilia?"

"Are you sure you want my daughter to help your son?"

"Of course. Your daughter is the woman I've met who is so highly educated. I'm sure she would help business prosper," Mr. Dragneel beamed as he said this.

"Hmm… I suppose so," Mr. Heartfilia agreed reluctantly.

Lucy's hands balled into fists on her lap. Her father always denied her skills or talents in front of other people, not unless they insisted they saw potential in her. Heck, he denied her so many times she didn't even know if she even had a talent. Natsu saw that Lucy was quivering with anger. He touched her hand and smiled at her. Lucy's anger slowly faded and she smiled back at him.

"Of course I have to ask my son for his approval. He's in charge of the company Lucy's going to," Mr. Dragneel added.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "I thought your father was in charge of the company."

"Well, we have two companies. I'm in charge of the smaller one."

_Wow._

"Of course it's a good idea," Natsu said smiling, "I'm sure Lucy would be extremely efficient in her job."

"Excellent. Lucy, come to my room later. I'll explain to you your job," Mr. Dragneel said to Lucy.

She nodded. Mr. Heartfilia seemed extremely unhappy that the Dragneels treated Lucy like she has the skill to work in a company. It was extremely rare that a woman was highly educated and could work in a company.

"I believe I have to attend a meeting soon. I shall take my leave," Mr. Heartfilia said while he stood up.

"Farewell, we shall see you soon," Mrs. Dragneel said.

A maid escorted him to the door. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief.

Natsu laughed. "Good riddance to him."

"Lucy, I'll send someone to call for you later. I need to handle some things," Mr. Dragneel said to Lucy.

She nodded and he walked away from the hall. Natsu leaned back on the couch.

"I wonder what department Dad is going to assign you to," Natsu wondered aloud.

"I honestly thought you were the one who was going to tell me what my job is," Lucy said.

"Nah. Dad is the one who calls the shots around here but he's really nice. My old man is MUCH better than yours."

"Your parents seem to be very good friends with my father…" Lucy pouted.

"They don't really like him but I guess they find him okay most of the time."

A maid came into the hall.

"Lady Lucy, Master Dragneel wants to see you," she said.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Lucy gulped. _Mr. __Dragneel __sure __looks __very __serious. __I __feel __so __nervous__…_

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. It's just that your father looks very scary," Lucy answered.

"Don't worry about it. He's much nicer than your old man so fret not."

"Uh, sure. I'll get going now."

She stood up and headed for Mr. Dragneel's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy stopped outside Mr. Dragneel's room. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Mr. Dragneel was facing the window, gazing outside. Lucy closed the door behind her and approached Mr. Dragneel. He turned around.

"Ah Lucy!" Mr. Dragneel said.

Lucy bowed to him. She felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up.

"You don't need to be so formal. You're part of our family now," Mr. Dragneel said.

Lucy smiled. "Alright, Mr. Dragneel."

He laughed heartily. "No need for formality. Just call me what Natsu calls me."

"Alright, Dad…"

"Well, you will begin your job tomorrow. Natsu is much disorganised so I thought it would be best if he had a secretary."

"So, I'll be Natsu's secretary…"

"So, do you think you can handle it?"

"Uh… I guess I could…"

"Excellent. Then, you can start tomorrow."

"I'll take my leave then."

Mr. Dragneel nodded and turned to face the window again. Lucy turned and left the room. _Well, __that __went __well. __Better __than __I __thought._Then, Lucy saw a man with pink hair leaning against the wall at the other end of the hall. He was smirking. She walked towards him.

"What are you smirking about?" Lucy asked.

"No reason…" Natsu answered, still smirking.

"Tch. Whatever."

"So, I guess you're my secretary now?"

"Yeah. Dad told me that you're disorganised and can't get much work done. Is that true?"

Natsu laughed awkwardly. "Ahaha... I guess you could say that…"

"So…. What are you gonna do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Umm… Hey, now that you mention it… Yeah! IT'S STILL EARLY!"

"Uh… Yeah it is…"

_Why __the __hell __is __he __overreacting __like __that? __Sighs, __I __guess __he__'__s __even __more __hyper __than __I __thought._

"Hey Natsu, have you ever seen the streets of Fiore?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"What? You mean you've never walked down the streets of Fiore?" Natsu said, bewildered and shocked. But, more of shock.

"Well, Father never let me go beyond the gates of my house…" Lucy admitted, blushing.

"Oh… That's sad. Well, come with me. I'll take you to see the streets of Fiore. I bet you'll find it really beautiful!" Natsu said to Lucy as he grabbed her hand.

Lucy's face turned red at the skin contact. Natsu's hand was warm, really warm. But, Natsu, being as dense and oblivious as he is, didn't notice anything. The main city of Fiore was not far from the Dragneels' house. She could hear chattering and some shouting. As they advanced to their destination, the noises gradually grew louder. She could see many rows of buildings, shops and people bustling around.

The place was beautiful, just like Natsu said it was. The place was dotted with many vibrant colours; people from all walks of life were walking around, interacting with each other. Lucy marveled at the sight.

"Amazing," was all she could manage to say.

Seeing something like this for the first time, the scene was truly amazing. Lucy saw that there were cars driving around.

She tugged on Natsu's sleeve. "Hey, where do those vehicles go?"

"They go to the beach. Majority of the people who ride those is couples," Natsu answered her.

"Oh?"

Lucy pulled him to the vehicle and shoved him in. She climbed in and sat next to him. The driver started to drive to the beach. Natsu immediately grabbed his stomach and bent over. His face had turned blue.

"Natsu? What's the matter?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"… I feel… sick…" he groaned.

"I see. You have motion sickness."

"Yeah. I can't stand this…"

"I'm sorry, Natsu. If I had known you had motion sickness I wouldn't have made you get on this."

"… Nah… I'll… be alright."

"Will you feel better if you lay down?"

"I guess…"

"Then lie on my lap," Lucy said to him without hesitation.

Natsu accepted her offer and lay snugly on her lap. Lucy gently stroked Natsu's hair while he clutched his stomach in agony. His pink spiky hair was surprisingly soft. Lucy had the urge to bend down and kiss those beautiful lips of his. She mentally slapped herself. _What __are __you __thinking, __Lucy? __Stop! _An image of her hugging Natsu popped into her mind. He looked different from now. He looked more… beautiful. _Stop __prettifying __him! __Argh! _Then, an image of them carrying kids appeared in her head. The picture was so beautiful and perfect. _Argh! __Stop __getting __wild __ideas, __Lucy! __What __is __wrong __with __you? _Lucy shook her head. She could smell salt in the air now.

"Natsu, we're arriving. Just a while longer," she told him.

The sunlight fell onto the blue crystal clear waters and sparkled like a jewel. The golden sand complimented the waters and salt permeated the air. The vehicle stopped and Lucy helped Natsu to climb out. The driver drove off and left them. Natsu was still groaning.

"I'm never going to ride on another vehicle again," Natsu said.

"Yeah right. If you have to travel to far places, you'll be forced to ride a vehicle," Lucy argued.

Natsu suddenly jumped up and became his normal hyper self. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her along with him. They kicked off their shoes and walked barefooted on the soft golden sand. The tide came in and Lucy let the cold water wash her legs. The whipping wind dried the perspiration on Lucy and Natsu's neck. Natsu scooped up a handful of water and splashed it at Lucy. Water dripped off her face and joined the sea water.

"Natsu! What the hell?"

"Aw… Don't be so uptight. Come on!"

They acted like children and splashed water at each other. How fun it was for Lucy!

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you use to do this when you were a child?" Lucy asked Natsu, staring into the sun.

"Yeah, all the time. Don't you come to the beach at all when you were younger?" Natsu answered.

Lucy squatted and starting drawing diagrams in the sand.

"I was never allowed beyond the gates of my home so I couldn't go anywhere. I told you before, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ahaha, sorry. Can you tell me more about your childhood? It's okay if you don't want to…"

"My mother died when I was 10 years old. After that, my father became obsessed with business and making money. He sent me for many courses to become a successful woman so that I would not be left on the shelf, according to his words. I tried to get him to open up to me but failed. He even forgot my birthday…"

Lucy looked as if she was at the verge of tears. Natsu inched towards Lucy to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, no worries," Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled.

They spent the whole afternoon at the beach with each other. They were soaking wet now. Lucy stared into the setting sun. The sky was painted in an orangey-red colour and the sun was yellow with a tint of orange.

"Come on, let's go back," Natsu said cheerfully.

"Alright."

They decided to walk back to the house. It was quite a distance but they could use the time to dry off. But they had to walk quickly before night falls or they might catch a cold. Night fell as they passed the gates of the house. Mrs. Dragneel was waiting for them.

"Where were the two of you? And why are the two of you soaking wet?" she asked, trying to sound fierce but failed.

"I took her to the beach, Mum. We're fine; we just splashed water at each other. Nothing to worry about. I'll go change now," Natsu said.

"Go quickly before you catch a cold."

"Lady Lucy, do you need me to help?" a maid asked from behind.

"It's okay."

The maid bowed and Lucy left to go change. She wore a purple evening gown that was given to her as a gift from her mother. It fitted perfectly. She made her way to the dining hall. The dining hall was decorated as grand as a dining hall in a castle. _You__'__d __think __that __the __Dragneels __are __maybe __a __royal __family._Lucy sat next to Natsu who was seated beside his father. Even though there were only four people, the dining table was a long and narrow one made of glass. As dinner was served, a band was playing Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel. Apparently, the Dragneels appreciated music. Well, except for Natsu. Instead of listening to the music while eating, he wolfed down his food like he hasn't eaten for days. Lucy was staring at one of the band members and Mrs. Dragneel noticed an interested look in her eyes.

"What is it, Lucy?" she asked.

"What? Oh. Umm…" Lucy hesitated to answer.

"It's ok. What's the matter?"

"Well… I was thinking… Maybe I could play a part in that piece?"

"You can play the violin?" Natsu choked on his food.

"Sure I can. One of the courses my dad made me take was a violin course. I suppose I can say I have talent and interest in music."

"Well then, Lucy, go ahead and play for us," Mr. Dragneel encouraged her.

Lucy nodded her thanks. She walked over to one of the band members and she politely handed her the violin. Lucy held the delicate instrument in her hands. She rested the violin on the base of her neck and pressed on the strings. Then, she started playing. The dining hall was filled with the melodious sound of the violin. Natsu could not help but stare at Lucy in awe. When the piece was finished, Lucy passed the violin back to the band member. She hurried back to her seat.

"I didn't know you could play the violin, Lucy," Natsu said to her.

"That was simply beautiful, Lucy. Did you learn the violin when you were younger?" Mr. Dragneel said.

"Thank you. My father sent me to a violin course and I might say that I have some talent in music," Lucy answered, blushing ever so slightly.

"You're really one of a kind," Mrs. Dragneel added.

Lucy politely thanked them for their encouraging and kind comments. After dinner, Natsu walked Lucy back to her room. Before going in, Lucy turned around to face Natsu.

"Thanks for everything today," she said to him.

"Don't mention it," Natsu said. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"He llllllllllikes her!" came a voice from the end of the corridor.

Lucy jumped and Natsu turned the direction of the voice, annoyed. A small blue cat with a white underbelly was standing at the end of the corridor, watching them.

"Happy! What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked him.

"I saw you and her walking back here soaking wet. So, I wanted to see her. But, looks like you guys are busy. Aye! I will go away!" the blue cat replied him.

"It can talk?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye! Hello, I'm Happy."

"Uh yeah, I'm Lucy. What the hell are you?"

"A talking cat. Don't mind him. Good night, Luce," Natsu said.

"Luce?"

"Huh? Oh. It's a nickname I got for you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Good night, Natsu."

Natsu grabbed Happy and went into his room. Lucy giggled and entered hers. She took out her night gown from the closet and went into the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt so nice against her cold skin. Lucy slipped on her night gown and stepped outside the bathroom… To find Natsu sitting on her BED? _WHAT? __WHAT __IS __HE __DOING __HERE!_

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy shouted at Natsu, feeling that he had invaded her privacy.

"Hey Luce. My mum wants me to tell you that there are two months left before umm… you know… that day…" Natsu said to her.

"You snuck into my room just to tell me that?"

"Well yeah…"

"GET OUT OF HERE, NATSU!"

Natsu was scared at Lucy's sudden burst of anger and ran out of her room by the door. Lucy calmed down immediately after that. _I __shouldn__'__t __have __shouted __at __him._

"Two months huh?" she muttered to herself.

_I __wonder __how __he __got __in__… _Lucy's gaze landed on the open window. The cold wind was blowing in. Lucy climbed into bed to get some sleep. _I__see__…_

The next morning, Lucy woke up early to get ready for her first day at work. It would be her first time stepping into a building other than home. Natsu and Lucy were the only people at breakfast. Well, three people if you count Happy. After breakfast, they had the chauffer drive them to the company. Natsu was yet again suffering from motion sickness.

"I'm never going to take another ride again," he groaned when he stepped out of the car.

_Poor__thing._The company was one tall building by itself. No doubt there were many, many employees in there. They were all very polite and greeted Natsu and Lucy as they passed by them. Natsu's office was on the top floor. His office was bigger than anyone else in the entire building. _Well, __duh! __He__'__s __the __boss __of __this __company!_

"You'll be doing your work here," Natsu said while pointing to a desk outside his office.

It was more of a desk used by a boss than a mere secretary. The desk was sturdy and the surface was smooth and shiny. Without further ado, Natsu entered his office to start work. As Lucy sat behind her desk, she noticed that there were a few files on her desk. She opened them and started to get down to business. After a couple of hours, it was time to break for lunch. Natsu stepped outside to see his future wife typing away on the keyboard.

"Hey Luce. First day and already so busy?" Natsu said.

"Duh. You have no idea how disorganised you are. I've only finished one file and just started on the second one," Lucy replied, not looking away from the screen.

He laughed awkwardly. "I guess you're right. You know, people say they can't comprehend why I'm in charge of this company when I'm so dense."

"They're probably right."

"Luce, it's time for lunch. Come on, you can continue later."

"Okay. Give me a sec."

Lucy saved her work and followed Natsu to the cafeteria. It was bustling with people that were trying to fill their empty stomachs. After buying their meals, they sat down to tuck in. Lucy watched in awe as Natsu gobbled down his food in record speed. _He __never __ceases __to __amaze __me._

"Luce, when is your birthday?" Natsu asked her.

"First July. When's yours?"

"My birthday is everyday."

Lucy pouted her lips. "That's so unfair, Natsu."

"Haha! I don't need to celebrate my birthday. I'm happy everyday so it doesn't really make a difference."

"You mean your parents don't celebrate your birthday with you?"

"Nah, they just wish me happy birthday. I told them I didn't need a celebration. How would you like to spend your birthday?"

"If I could, I would go some place where there are no walls and gaze at the moon and stars. That would be wonderful."

"I see. What's your favourite colour?"

"Hey, are you having a fever or something? Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Just tell me, Luce. It's important."

"Fine. It's the colour of… your hair, Natsu," Lucy smiled sweetly as she said this.

_Oh __my __god, __she __looks __so __cute,_Natsu thought. It was very short but Lucy saw Natsu blush. _He __blushed? __Come __to __think __of __it, __he __looks __cute __when __he __does __that._

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

Lucy and Natsu became very close. They did everything together and shared their happiness and sorrow with each other. Lucy's birthday was today and recently, Natsu has been sneaking off and staying out for a few hours at one time. He was planning to surprise Lucy on her birthday because he llllllllllikes her. But of course, Lucy knew nothing about it. At the end of yet another day at work, Lucy was getting ready to knock off when Natsu came up to her.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Will you go to the place where we first met tonight at 8?"

"Uh yeah, but why?"

"Just come."

"Sure, I'll be there…"

"Great. Later!"

Natsu ran off. Lucy felt that he was being secretive and suspicious but she shrugged it off and went home to get ready. She wore the dress she had been wearing when she first saw Natsu at that pavilion, staring at the pond, looking so peaceful. She smiled to herself. When night fell and the time came for her to meet him, she happily left the room, no idea what was in store for her.

**Yo! I'm sorry for the long wait and the italics. I think I found the problem. Anyway, I couldn't come up with any ideas because Natsu was bugging me and causing me to lose concentration just when I think I have inspiration.**

**Natsu: how is it my fault?**

**Lucy: Isn't it always?**

***Laughs*Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There will be more characters in the next chapter. :D Oh yeah, about Lucy not telling off Natsu when he criticises him. You know in those dramas there are grown adults whose dad or mum did something really terrible for their children to hate them (that's so sad!), they don't stand up for them at all. So... yeah**

**What is in store for Lucy? Read to find out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The wind at night was always cold and Lucy would have preferred to stay away from the cold. But this time, she shall make an exception. Her heart thumped with excitement as she neared the pavilion. The thought of seeing Natsu made her smile and she didn't feel cold at all. She shook her head. _What__are__you__thinking,__Lucy?__Snap__out__of__it!_Lucy expected Natsu to be there waiting for her but not a single soul was there.

"He's not here yet…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Lucy looked at her surroundings. Everything was black and the moon was the only source of light. The darkness intimidated Lucy and suddenly the warmth she had felt disappeared and the cold was starting to bite Lucy's skin. A gust of ice cold wind came and Lucy wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Then, Lucy felt a pair of warm arms over her body. She turned her head to see Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay."

"Are you feeling warmer now?"

"Yeah, thanks Natsu."

Natsu smiled and took Lucy's hand in his. She looked down at their hands and blushed madly. _Stop__it,__Lucy!__Why__in__the__world__are__you__blushing?__And__why__is__your__heart__beating__so__fast?What__is__this__feeling__you__feel?__ARGH!__I__don't__know__anymore!_Lucy debated with herself while Natsu led her to grass patch surrounding the pavilion.

"Hey Luce, look at the sky," came Natsu's voice.

It was only then did Lucy snap back to reality. She looked up to the sky. The night sky was like a piece of black paper dotted with silver. What made the scene even better was that the moon was full. Lucy gazed at the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked.

"It's beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here, Natsu," Lucy replied, tearing from the sheer beauty of the night sky.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Man, you're even denser than I thought!"

"But I really don't get it!"

"Never mind, Natsu. Just gaze at the sky with me ok?"

"Sure. Oh, and happy birthday."

Lucy smiled sweetly at him. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to enjoy the magnificent view of the sky. Natsu put his arm around her. Natsu inhaled the sweet scent of Lucy's hair.

"Lucy?" Natsu said nervously.

"Hmm?"

Natsu cupped Lucy's face and bent to kiss her. Lucy was surprised by the sudden lip contact but then returned the kiss. When they pulled back for air, both of their faces had turned red.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms. "I love you…"

Her heart fluttered when she heard that. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest and melted in his warm embrace. After a couple of hours, it got kind of late and even colder than before so they headed indoors. They walked into the house, hand in hand.

"Luce, Mum and Dad got something for you," Natsu told her.

"Really? They shouldn't have."

"Even if you insisted they shouldn't, they would have gotten one anyway."

Natsu led her to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel were. Mrs. Dragneel was holding something in her hands.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad. I brought Lucy."

"Oh good. Come here, Lucy," Mrs. Dragneel said.

Lucy scooted over to her side. She saw that Mrs. Dragneel was holding a white dog in her arms. It looked at Lucy its wide black eyes.

"Aww… He's so cute!"

"We were shopping for a gift for you and we went to a pet store. I saw this cute creature and had a feeling you might like it so I got my wife to get it for you," Mr. Dragneel explained.

Lucy took the dog into her arms. It snuggled comfortably against her chest.

"I shall name you Plue," Lucy said, patting the dog's head.

Plue barked and Lucy giggled. The Dragneels felt happy to see that Lucy was enjoying herself.

"Come on, Luce. It's kind of late. You should go to bed," Natsu said.

"Alright."

Natsu put his arm around her and walked her to her room. Mrs. Dragneel smiled to see that they at least don't hate each other. Before going into her room, Lucy gave Natsu a peck on his cheek and ran in. As the door closed, Natsu touched the part where Lucy's lips touched his cheek and turned red. He retired to his room as well.

The next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Dragneel told her son and future daughter-in-law that they had to pick out a dress for Lucy.

"What? So soon?" Natsu complained.

"Come on, Natsu. Don't you want to be the first to see Lucy in her wedding dress?" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Er, well I guess…" Natsu gave in.

"We'll go to the bridal shop after breakfast."

After breakfast, they walked to the bridal shop as they didn't want Natsu to get all motion sick. It would just ruin the atmosphere.

"Gray! Erza! Jellal!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

Lucy turned to see who Natsu was calling out to. She saw a woman with red hair, a man with dark blue hair and another man with lighter blue hair approaching them.

"Gray, Erza, Jellal! It's been a long time. How have you been?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"We're doing fine. How about you?" Erza replied politely.

"We're great. Here, meet Lucy. She's Natsu's future wife," Mrs. Dragneel said, pointing to Lucy.

Erza turned to her and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Titania Erza."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza pointed to Gray and Jellal. "That is Gray Fullbuster and the other one is Jellal Fernandez."

Then, shouting could be heard. Natsu and Gray were insulting each other with all the lovely vocabulary they know.

"You wanna go, Underwear Prince?" Natsu said.

"You're sure to lose, Fire Head!" Gray retorted.

"STOP THIS!" Erza's voice boomed.

Both of them hid behind Jellal. He sighed as they cowered behind him. Erza walked over to them and pulled their ears like a mother scolding her children.

"Do you want to live a longer life?" Erza asked with that scary tone in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am! We're sorry!"

Jellal burst out laughing at their cowardice. Getting all scared just because Erza shouted at them.

"So, where are you going?" Erza asked Mrs. Dragneel.

"We're going to the bridal shop to pick out a wedding dress for Lucy."

"Oh really? Can we come along?"

"Sure you can. Come on!"

Erza was delighted. She grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her along with her. Jellal had calmed down and was trying to suppress his laughter while he dragged Natsu and Gray along.

"Will you stop laughing already?" Natsu said, irritated.

"Yeah. It's not funny!" Gray added.

"I'm laughing because it is!" Jellal said.

When they arrived at the bridal shop, they were greeted by an array of white wedding gowns. Lucy has never seen so many dresses before. She went up to one of them and touched it. The material was definitely of high quality.

"Go on, Lucy. Choose one that you like. I'm sure you would look beautiful in it," Erza said.

Lucy browsed through the rack of dresses. One dress caught her attention. It was a plain straight wedding dress with straps, a straight cut on the bust and embroideries on it. The dress was made of silk. Lucy took it from the rack.

"That's a nice dress, Lucy. Go, try it on," Mrs. Dragneel said.

Lucy nodded and headed for the changing room. Meanwhile, Natsu was forced to choose his tuxedo for the ceremony. He randomly picked one out and changed into it. It consisted of a plain white collared button-up shirt, a black vest over with a black, a black jacket and black pants.

"You look dashing, Natsu," Mrs. Dragneel told her son.

"You should say I look good in anything," Natsu said.

"You are so full of yourself," she chided.

"Hey, Natsu! Come over here. Lucy's almost ready," Erza said.

Natsu excitedly rushed over. Gray saw Natsu in a tux and laughed. Natsu glared daggers at him.

"What?"

"You look ridiculous, Fire Head! HAHA!"

"This time I shall ignore you," Natsu told him patiently. Lucy was more important than his pride now.

When Lucy stepped out of the changing room, Natsu could feel his cheeks turning red. There was Lucy in her wedding dress, looking as beautiful as ever. Lucy felt Natsu's eyes on her and blushed, suddenly feeling nervous. Natsu approached her. He took her hands.

"You look beautiful, Lucy," he said.

Lucy blushed even more when he kissed her forehead. Gray made a puking sound.

"You guys make me wanna hurl!" he said.

"You wanna go?" Natsu challenged.

"Yeah!"

The two were engaged in a heated battle. Erza walked over to Lucy.

"You look very nice, Lucy," Erza complimented.

"Thanks, Erza."

"Are you done with your wedding preparations yet?"

"No. I haven't even started."

"What? Oh, Lucy. I bet you don't even know what to do. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course I would. Do you think I would let you do this all by yourself? Besides, it is a little rude to ask your elders to help you prepare for your wedding."

"That would be a great help, Erza. Hey, maybe you can be the bridesmaid!"

"I can?"

"Yeah, I need your help Erza. And besides, I don't know anyone else who can be my bridesmaid."

Erza hugged Lucy. "Thank you so much! This is going to be so much fun! I can still remember my wedding…"

"You mean you're married?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am. To Jellal."

"Wow, you look so young. I'm surprised."

Erza smiled at Lucy then turned to the two who had their hands around the other's neck and scowled. Natsu and Gray froze. They had felt her cold stare on them so they released each other. Then, Erza looked like she got some bright idea. She walked over the Mrs. Dragneel and starting talking to her. Lucy wondered what that was about. Mrs. Dragneel nodded and smiled. She turned to Gray and Jellal.

"Gray, Jellal. Erza has suggested something which I think is a great idea," she said.

"And what is that?" Gray asked nervously.

"That you and Jellal should be the best man."

"SAY WHAT?" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"I'm fine with anything," Jellal said.

"Gray, Natsu, do you have a problem with my suggestion?" Erza asked him.

That stare Erza gave him sent shivers down his spine. Jellal snickered.

"No, no, no. No problem, at all," Natsu said.

"N-N-No, m-m-ma'am," Gray stuttered.

"Good. Then, that's settled!" Mrs. Dragneel said.

After purchasing Lucy's dress, they left the bridal shop. Gray, Erza and Jellal were going to meet some old friends so they bade farewell and left. Natsu and Lucy were holding hands which made Mrs. Dragneel extremely happy.

"The two of you are so loving, you know?" she teased them.

"Stop teasing us, Mum," Natsu said, blushing.

Lucy giggled and gave his hand a squeeze. She felt so happy now. It was like she was thankful that her father arranged her wedding for her.

"Natsu!" someone called out to him.

Natsu waved to a girl with short white hair. She approached them with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lisanna! Nice to see you again," Natsu said.

"Hi, Lisanna!" Mrs. Dragneel said cheerily.

"Hi, Natsu, Mrs. Dragneel," Lisanna said.

She then noticed Lucy's hand in Natsu's. Her smile faded a little. But of course, Natsu being Natsu didn't notice a thing.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. In less than two months, she will officially become my wife!" Natsu told Lisanna.

Lisanna's eyes darkened a little. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

She stuck her hand out. Lucy hesitated for a while but then shook her hand. After a few shakes, Lisanna abruptly jerked her hand away. Lisanna turned to Natsu and smiled sweetly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon then," she said.

"Yeah, see you!"

"Bye!"

Lisanna turned in the opposite direction and ran off. They continued their journey home. Mrs. Dragneel retired to her room, leaving Natsu and Lucy in the hallway. They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Natsu seemed tired but didn't complain or anything. Meanwhile, Lucy thinks that Lisanna likes Natsu and is jealous of Lucy and that explains her rather hostile behaviour towards her. _I'll__ask__Natsu__who__the__hell__Lisanna__is._

"Natsu?" Lucy said nervously.

"Hm?"

"How did you meet Lisanna?"

"She's my childhood friend. We would always hang out with Gray, Erza, Jellal and others. I guess you can say we're all pretty close."

"Oh, I see."

Natsu laughed. "Tell me you're not jealous or anything."

"No! Who told you I was?"

"Haha! I wouldn't want to see you jealous. You know, when girls get jealous, war is about to begin."

"Then you better not do anything funny."

The next morning, after breakfast, Lucy tried to get the wedding preparations done but failed. She grabbed her hair in frustration. It was a Saturday and Natsu was still sleeping so she decided to get down to work. Then, help arrived. Thank God Erza offered to help. Lucy led Erza to her room.

"You have no idea how much I need your help right now," Lucy said.

"No worries. It'll all work out alright," Erza said.

"Erza, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know Lisanna?"

"Sure, I've known her since we were kids. Why are you asking?"

Lucy explained how she met Lisanna and what Lisanna did to her. Erza nodded from time to time while listening to Lucy's story.

"Well, if you ask me, I'm not really a fan of Lisanna. In fact, I've never really liked her since the time we met. And ever since we were fifteen, she suddenly started trying very hard to impress Natsu. But that dumbass didn't appeared to have any special feelings towards her," Erza said.

"Is that so?" Lucy said, pondering over Erza's words.

"Forget her. Let's go!"

After a long day of wedding preparations, Erza and Lucy were exhausted. Lucy thanked Erza and walked her to the gates. When Erza disappeared down the road and Lucy was going to go back in, she sees someone lingering suspiciously around the corner. Lucy narrowed her eyes and approached the person.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Lucy said.

Lisanna stepped out of the shadows.

"I want to talk."

**Hey guys, I hope I didn't disappoint you with the surprise Natsu was planning for Lucy. *cowers in fear* I'm sorry I'm sorry! Oh and I'm proud to say that I now possess 2 silver keys and 2 golden keys! YAY!**

**Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lisanna kept quiet for a few moments.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving," Lucy said and turned to walk away.

"Leave Natsu alone!" Lisanna suddenly shouted, making Lucy stop abruptly.

"That's not possible. I'm in love with Natsu. Even if I hate him, there's no way I can avoid him," Lucy argued.

"I'm in love with Natsu as well! There's no one else who loves him more than I do! If you hadn't appeared, Natsu would be with me now!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if I didn't exist, Natsu wouldn't fall for you. It's all fate."

"Why don't you get it? I love Natsu so much it hurts just thinking of him!"

"I pity you. But if Natsu truly wants to be with you then I will have nothing to say. But if he has no feelings for you, stay away from him."

"ARGH! YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!" Lisanna screamed and stormed away.

Lucy shook her head at her and went back into the house. Lucy absorbed her conversation with Lisanna. Her mind was full of questions and doubts. Would Natsu fall in love with Lisanna if Lucy never and Natsu never crossed paths? What future would Lucy have if that happened? Would Lucy have to marry some weirdo from a rich family? Or would she run away from home and who knows what would happen? Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to think about those unhappy things that might happen. Lucy wondered how Natsu would react if Lucy told him what had happened. After dinner, Lucy took a long, hot bath before turning in.

"Argh! Stop thinking about it, Lucy!" she chided herself.

Then, she felt two warm arms around her.

"Stop thinking about what?" Natsu asked in a soft voice.

Lucy turned to face Natsu, gaping at him. "How the hell did you get in here?"

He pointed to the open window. "I climbed in through there."

"But I locked it!" Lucy protested.

"The lock doesn't work and we don't bother fixing it."

Natsu pretended to be hurt. "You don't want me to come here?"

That tactic worked. Lucy touched his cheek.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Haha! You're way cute, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy pouted her lips.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He pulled her into a warm embrace and Lucy was blushing madly.

"Natsu?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Uh… Umm…" Lucy said as she thought of how to phrase her question.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Umm… Natsu… What if… Lisanna… she…" Lucy stuttered.

"What about Lisanna?"

"What if she told you that she was in love with you?" Lucy said really quickly.

Natsu paused for a long time, trying to absorb Lucy's words. Now, a normal person would have his eyes widened and say 'Lisanna's in love with me?' but Natsu being Natsu just answered Lucy's question without even thinking about it.

"Then, I'll just reject her because I love someone called Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu answered with a smile.

Lucy's heart was warmed by Natsu's words. _I thought he would ask if Lisanna was really in love with him. Oh well, him being dense helps sometimes. _Lucy snuggled against Natsu's chest. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and pulled him closer to her, leaving no gap between them.

Recently, aside from work, Lucy had a lot of other things to do. She almost couldn't breathe from all the pressure. Luckily, Erza was there to help and did most of the wedding preparations while Lucy worked and offered her opinions for Erza to consider. Natsu had offered his help once but that was a big mistake. Instead of helping, he made everything worse. Anyway, the preparations were almost all done.

Erza suddenly smacked her forehead and groaned. Lucy looked up from the wedding invites.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I need a new dress since I'm the bridesmaid. But I completely forgot about it!" Erza exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, I'll come with you to pick out your dress," Lucy offered.

Erza's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Lucy. I wouldn't know which dress to choose if I went alone."

The two left the house to go buy a dress for Erza. They entered a shop that was filled with an array of colourful dresses. Erza browsed through a rack. She removed the dress from the rack and held it in front of her. It was a brown, strapless knee-length dress with a loose line. Erza admired the dress. Lucy came over to her.

"That dress is fabulous, Erza! Go, go. Try it on," Lucy urged.

Erza went into the dressing room. When she came out, Lucy gasped. Erza looked beautiful. No, the word is not 'looked', the word is 'is'. The dress fitted her perfectly. Erza blushed because Lucy was gawking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that, Lucy," Erza said.

"Why? That dress fits you perfectly!" Lucy told her.

"Then, I'll get this one."

Erza purchased the dress and left the shop. They hung around the streets for a while. They were passing by an apartment when a few flower pots rained down on them. One crashed in front of Lucy and Erza pulled her away before she got hurt. There was the sound of ceramic breaking then silence. Lucy was shaking a little. Erza looked up to the rooftop of the apartment. No one was there. She frowned and looked back at Lucy.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," Lucy struggled to answer.

"Come on, let's go home."

Lucy agreed eagerly. She felt scared and unsure of what might happen if she stayed out any longer. Lucy bid Erza farewell and entered the house. Once Lucy stepped foot into the house, she ran all the way to her room. Her heart was pounding.

"That was way too close," she said to herself.

Her hand was on her chest, trying to calm her heart.

"I'm sure that was just an accident," Lucy tried to convince herself.

A young woman with short white hair was pacing in her room. She was gripping the wine glass in her hand. Her expression was hard to read. A short and stout man came running into the room. He appeared nervous and afraid.

"M-M-Milady?" he stammered.

"What is it?" the woman said, obviously irritated.

"S-She escaped w-w-w-without a-any in-in-in-injuries."

The wine glass smashed on the ground. Alcohol was everywhere. The poor man cowered in fear.

"What? How can you let her escape? Do you not know how much I want her to at least have a horrible scar on her face?" the woman screamed at him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I do know. B-B-But, S-S-S-Scarlet was there," the man replied in a small and timid voice.

"Scarlet, huh? Humph! That little busybody! She'd better not involve herself or I'll be forced to take her out too."

Hey people, sorry I took so long. Anyway, I'm trying my best to rush this fanfic because once 2012 starts, I won't be on the computer for a very long time. So yeah.

SierraPaige: I'm sorry if you're offended. It's just that the problem has been bothering me for a really long time and I wondered if any of you thinks badly of Singapore. So sorry!

Alliriana: Haha glad to see you like it! 3

Rose Tiger: Haha! NaLu is one of my fav couples. Lisanna? Continue reading to find out: D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night, Natsu snuck into Lucy's room again. And for once, Lucy was thankful that he did that. She won't be able to sleep after what had happened. But, she didn't say a word to Natsu about it. She didn't want to worry him, given his rash character. They had to go to work so Lucy tried not to think about her fears. Natsu and Lucy woke up quite early in the morning because they needed to finish a big project that was due this week.

"Do you think we can finish this project by the deadline?" Lucy asked Natsu after he had gotten over his motion sickness.

"Of course we can. It's not like we have anything in our way now," Natsu said with confidence.

When they got to their offices, Lucy saw a box on her table. She opened it up and shoved her hand inside. She touched something soft and pulled it out. It was a voodoo doll with blonde hair tied the same way as Lucy and has brown beads for eyes. A piece of paper was pinned to the doll's body and 'Lucy Heartfilia' was written on it. A knife was through the doll's heart and there was blood dripping from its mouth. Lucy dropped the doll and saw a note inside the box. She took it out and read it.

I'LL RUIN YOUR HAPPINESS TONIGHT, LUCY HEARTFILIA.

Lucy screamed and covered her face. Natsu heard her shriek and immediately ran outside to see her cowering in fear. He kneeled beside her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

She pointed to the doll and the note. Natsu picked up the doll and the note. One glance at the doll and he flung it into the bin. He read the note and crushed it in his fist. He pulled Lucy into a warm embrace. She sobbed into his chest and grabbed his jacket.

"N-N-Natsu, I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-scared. H-H-H-Help m-m-m-me," Lucy stuttered.

"It's going to be alright, Lucy. Don't be afraid. I'm here with you, Lucy," Natsu tried to soothe Lucy.

They remained in that position until Lucy regained her composure.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, Natsu," Lucy apologised.

"Hey, don't say that. The important thing is that you're alright," Natsu said.

"Alright, let's finish that project!"

Hours later, the project was completed thanks to their hard work. Natsu and Lucy went back, their stomachs empty and growling. While walking to dinner together, Natsu was wondering who could've done such a violent thing.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, unsure if she was still scared.

"Yeah?" Lucy said. She appeared to be fine now.

"Do you have anyone in mind that you think might have sent that thing?"

"Well, I… uh…" Lucy hesitated to answer.

"Come on, just tell me."

"I… think it's… Lisanna."

There was a long pause.

"That's not possible. Lisanna wouldn't do that," Natsu said.

"You don't know my reasons for saying that," Lucy whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked, unable to hear her.

"Nothing."

At dinner, everyone was unusually quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel didn't say anything because they thought that Natsu and Lucy had a lot on their minds and should not be disturbed. Lucy was a little upset with Natsu so she lost her appetite and didn't eat much. She excused herself from the table and left.

"Natsu, go after her. She seems upset," Mrs. Dragneel chided him.

"Did you guys fight?" Mr. Dragneel asked.

"We didn't, Dad," Natsu said to his father and chased after Lucy.

Natsu ran after Lucy. He grabbed her arm and hugged her. Lucy looked up at Natsu.

"Are you mad at me, Lucy?" Natsu asked a little hurt.

"I'm not mad at you, Natsu. Really, I'm not," Lucy told him.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Natsu hesitated to deny what she said but decided not to.

"Hey, Lucy. Go to the pavilion. I have something to say to you."

"Uh, yeah. But, why?"

"Just go."

With that said, Natsu ran away. Lucy shrugged and went to change into more comfortable clothes. She happily went to the pavilion.

Natsu was waiting for Lucy at the pavilion. The air was very cold and he felt a little chilly. Then, he heard someone whisper his name. He turned around to see… Lisanna?

"Hey, Natsu," Lisanna greeted.

"Oh hey," Natsu greeted back, a little disappointed.

"What are you standing out here for?"

"I'm waiting for Lucy to come here. By the way, why are you here?"

Lisanna saw Lucy approaching from the corner of her eye. She smiled deviously. Lisanna stepped closer to Natsu.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Merry Christmas to all of you! I know it's a little short but yeah... I'll update asap!

SierraPaige: :D Merry Christmas!

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Haha! I hate her too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna together. Bodies and lips pressed together. Lucy's smile faded. Thoughts raced through her mind. _What is Lisanna doing there? Why are they kissing? Why am I even looking at them? _Lucy turned and ran away. Her heart tore as she went further and further away…

* * *

><p>Natsu was taken aback by Lisanna's sudden action. He couldn't move for a while as the reality of the moment hasn't sunk in yet. When it did, Natsu roughly pushed Lisanna away. Natsu used his sleeve to wipe his mouth.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Natsu shouted at Lisanna.

"I love you, Natsu. I want to be with you," Lisanna said, not at all ashamed of what she did.

"Stop joking around, Lisanna. It's not funny."

"I'm not joking! I really love you, Natsu! Ever since we were fifteen, I really love you."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"I am serious, Natsu. I really love you."

Natsu's hands balled into fists. He pointed to the gates. He could hardly contain his emotions.

"Get out. Now! GET OUT NOW!" Natsu screamed at Lisanna.

Lisanna saw that Natsu was really angry and frustrated right now. She reluctantly left. Natsu buried his face in his hands. He couldn't take the fact that Lisanna had been in love with him all these years. Natsu lifted his face. _I wonder what is taking Lucy so long… _He decided to go look for Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy lay on her bed, her face on her pillow. Her tears soaked it but she didn't care. Her heart was in a million pieces. The scene of Natsu and Lisanna kissing stuck on her mind. She could not get it out. Lucy heard the door creak open. She turned her head. Natsu poked his head into the room.<p>

"Lucy?" he whispered.

She turned her head and used her hair to cover her face. He came and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked, concerned.

He tried to put his arm around Lucy but she jerked away. Hurt flashed across Natsu's face. He repeated his question to Lucy.

"Why are you still here with me? Go to Lisanna. She's probably waiting for you," Lucy said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I saw the two of you. Very nice, Natsu. You made me go to the pavilion so I can see who you really love. All this time you've been toying with my feelings."

Lucy applauded for him.

"You deserve an award, Natsu. For your acting," Lucy told him.

"No! Wait! Lucy, I-" Natsu tried to defend himself.

"Go away. I don't want to see you, Natsu."

"But-"

Lucy pushed Natsu out of her room and slammed the door. Natsu knocked on the door.

"Come on, Lucy. Please don't do this to me. You know I only have feelings for you!" Natsu said.

Receiving no answer, Natsu put his forehead on the door and sighed. His heart was aching. Lucy refused to listen to his explanation and he had seen her eyes. They were all red and puffy probably from crying.

* * *

><p>Lisanna laughed deviously. She held a wine glass with red wine in it. She swirled the liquid in her glass.<p>

"Soon, Natsu will come to me," she said to herself.

Lisanna laughed again and took a sip of red wine.

* * *

><p>Lucy went out to the streets. She didn't want to run into Natsu. It would be extremely awkward. Just then, a certain red-head spotted her looking down. Erza grabbed Lucy's arm. She looked up at Erza through her bangs.<p>

"Erza…"

"Come with me."

Erza brought Lucy to a café and ordered two cups of coffee. When the coffee came, Lucy didn't even look up. Erza sighed. It pained her to see the usually bubbly Lucy so upset.

"What happened, Lucy?"

Lucy poured her whole sad story to her, in between sobs. When she finished, she handed Lucy a tissue and she gladly accepted. Erza sighed.

"Don't cry anymore, Lucy. You'll go blind," Erza said gently.

"I don't care anymore. I can't imagine any pain worse than this," Lucy told her.

"Lucy…"

Just then, Jellal walked into the café. He spotted Erza and Lucy and walked over to them.

"Erza, there you are. I've been looking-" Jellal was cut off when he saw the crying Lucy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lucy saw Natsu kiss Lisanna and now she's convinced that Natsu is cheating on her," Erza summarised the whole story in a sentence.

"He did? But that doesn't sound like him," Jellal said.

"That's what I think," Erza agreed.

"I'll go find that blockhead."

With that said, Jellal left in search of Natsu.

* * *

><p>Jellal looked around the streets, trying to look for Gray. He saw him sitting on a bench without a shirt and looking like he's about to doze off. Jellal went over and grabbed his arm. He looked up at him.<p>

"What do you want, Jellal?" Gray asked, sleepily.

"Come with me. I think I wanna beat up Natsu," Jellal said.

Gray suddenly perked up. "Seriously? Count me in!"

* * *

><p>Natsu was in the pavilion, unsure of what to do next. Lucy wouldn't listen to him and is convinced that he has been toying with her. He ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"HEY NATSU!" someone shouted.

Natsu turned around to see Gray and Jellal approaching him. They looked really angry. He raised his eyebrow at them.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Jellal shouted as he landed a punch on Natsu's face.

"Ouch! WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu shouted back.

Gray cracked his knuckles. "I hope you're ready to get beaten up, stupid Natsu."

"Jellal, Gray, what do you mean?" Natsu said while rubbing his cheek.

"You know what we mean. We mean you, Lucy and Lisanna," Jellal hinted.

"Oh. You mean that," Natsu said, even more upset now.

"Yeah and we want an explanation before we start beating you up," Gray said.

"It's not fault. Lisanna threw herself at me. I pushed her away, okay?" Natsu confessed.

"Oh really? Well then, why is Lucy so upset?" Gray asked.

"She doesn't want to listen to me. She just ran away," Natsu said in a small voice.

Jellal whacked his head, hard. Natsu put his hand on the spot where the impact was.

"What was that for?"

Jellal whacked him again. "You're really clueless! If you're a man, you wouldn't give up that easily!"

Natsu blinked several times at Jellal.

"Are you a man or not?" Gray shouted at Natsu.

Natsu smiled, tears overflowing. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe it's a bit short. I'm trying to finish the story ASAP<strong>

**AllyRaeSayers: Haha! Thanks!**

**Detective Alice: Did I make you wait long? :D hope you enjoyed it!**

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: I hate her until can't hate anymore. I hate Wendy too :/**

**SierraPaige: LOL I found out about voodoo dolls when I was playing games. I saw this game that was about voodoo dolls and I went to try it out. It's kind of… violent**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucy was walking back home. It was already dark and the atmosphere had turned icy cold. She rubbed her hands together and blew at them.

"I'm gonna freeze," she said to herself.

She passed by the pavilion where sweet and bitter memories were shared with Natsu. Lucy didn't want to look at that place for fear that Natsu was there.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out to her.

Her fears were confirmed. She started running away but could not outrun Natsu. He grabbed her hand. Lucy tried to pry his fingers off but to no avail. She could feel her tears forming already. She looked away and let her hair cover her face. Natsu grabbed hold of her other hand and pulled her close. He hugged her so tight that he was practically crushing her in his warm embrace.

"Natsu, let go of me," Lucy said, feeling a lump in her throat.

Natsu shook his head. "No way am I going to let go. I love you, okay? You hear me, Lucy? I love you."

Lucy started sobbing in his chest. He patted her head softly and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I said all those harsh things to you. I'm really sorry," Lucy said in a small voice.

Natsu bent down and kissed her. It felt like forever since their last kiss.

"Don't cry, okay? Don't ever cry again," Natsu said to her.

"Aha! Alright, I won't."

"Oh yeah! Do you remember what I said to you before all of this happened?" Natsu asked.

"You did…? Oh yeah, you did. So, what is it Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Well… You know this is an arranged marriage right?"

"Uh yeah. What of it?"

"I was thinking… People only experience the procedures of marriage once in their lifetime so it would be a waste if the whole thing is not experienced, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would really be a shame. Why are you saying all this? It's not like you, Natsu."

"Well, I never proposed to you and I guess… I wanna do it right…"

"Oh my god. Natsu, are you really…?" Lucy said nervously as Natsu kneeled on the ground and took out a box. He opened it and it revealed a glittering diamond ring.

Natsu's face turned red. He was feeling a little nervous. He swallowed.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my bride?"

Lucy laughed. "Haha! Natsu, I swear you're hilarious like that. But, yeah."

He got up and hugged her. Lucy couldn't stop laughing no matter what. That unglam image of Natsu could not be erased from her mind. Laughter is contagious and Natsu could not help but laugh along with her. They were surrounded by such lovely aura that they didn't notice a pair of cold and murderous eyes staring right at them.

* * *

><p>Lisanna wondered why Natsu has not come to her yet so she decided to go find him. When she had arrived at the entrance of the Dragneels' house, she saw Natsu and Lucy together and they were looking so happy, so content. Like a married couple. Her blood boiled at the sight of them looking so happy together.<p>

"I see. So, Lucy thinks she has won huh? Fine. I will make my last move and I will win Natsu," Lisanna said to herself as she smiled deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. Sorry : You know, it makes me happy that some of you list me as your favourite author, author alert and my stories as your favourites. I didn't know this story would be liked by so many people. Thanks for all the love! 3**

**Z-LOAN99: LOL really? It was that emotional? Thank you! LOL yeah I hate Lisanna too. Btw, why do you hate her? I hate her coz she is an obstacle that comes between Natsu and Lucy. I think Erza would do even more than just use her Heaven's Wheel Armour.**

**SierraPaige: I think the game was removed or something. I can't find it. Haha! You know how cliché bad guys drink wine and laugh like an evil person right? I kind of see her that way**

**TomayoSakura18: nah it's ok. I always enjoy reviews XD I'm a really, really big fan of NaLu. I'm so happy to see that you think this is one of the greatest stories about them XD**

**Keep the reviews coming! I want to know what you think :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy and Erza were FINALLY done with the wedding preparations. At long last, the burden was lifted off their shoulders.

"FINALLY! We're all done!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun, even though it was really tiring. To spend hours and hours just to prepare for a wedding is simply a waste of time. Well, not exactly a waste of time but… You know what I mean," Erza said.

"I agree with you, Erza. But, seeing as the Dragneels are of a high status, any event concerning their family must be grand."

"I guess you're right. Hey, you wanna go out to unwind?" Erza suggested.

"Sure. It would be nice to do what I want this time instead of making wedding preparations."

Lucy changed into more suitable clothing and left the house with Erza. They did what girls loved to do the most; shopping. But there wasn't really anything that was worth their money. They ended up with only one bag each.

"Do you think we bought too much?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not. Considering how well-off your family and the Dragneels are, this is nothing," Erza replied her.

"Oh really?"

Lucy was distracted by a nicely decorated but deserted shop. She ran in without warning and Erza was left running after her. The shop sold charms. Lucy saw star charms, heart charms, musical note charms and many other beautiful ones. _The charms are so beautiful. But why does nobody come here?_

"My dear, can I help you?" a voice said to her.

The voice belonged to an old lady who had hair as white as snow. She had a walking stick in her hand and her back was bent. She wore a pair of thick and old-fashioned glasses.

"Oh, I'm looking for a gift for someone. Something pink and warm," Lucy said.

"Pink… Warm… I think I might have something that will meet your requirements," the old lady said.

She went behind the counter and took out a long box. She opened the cover to reveal a long charm bracelet with fire and pink hearts. Lucy stared at it. Fire represents Natsu, the hearts represents the love between them and the pink colour was Natsu's hair colour. Erza chose this moment to walk in.

"Lucy, why did you run in here for?" Erza asked Lucy, a little irritated.

"Oh I'm looking for a gift for Natsu," Lucy replied without taking her eyes off the charm.

The old lady picked up the charm and dangled it in front of herself. She took Lucy's hand and placed it in her open palm. She looked at the old lady with surprise in her eyes.

"This shop belonged to my late husband. I first met him here. He gave me this charm on our first date. Now that he's dead, the only things that remind me of him are this shop and the charm. These things remind me of the bitterness of losing my husband. I want you to have this charm for I see that you have love for the person you are getting this gift for," the old lady said to Lucy, smiling a little.

"Really? Thank you. Umm…" Lucy said as she reached into one of the bags she was holding to take out her purse.

"There's no need to pay me. I want to give it to you as a gift. You remind of me of myself when I was much younger."

"…Okay then, if you say so. Old lady, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, child?"

"Your store sells lovely things but why does nobody come here?"

The old lady sighed. "After I took over, a customer bought a charm from my shop. He was cursed with bad luck from then. An unfortunate accident happened and he died. People merely thought it was a coincidence but this happened frequently and soon, I lost all my customers. I still think it's a coincidence after all these years."

"Oh… I'm sure it's just a coincidence too. I got to go. Thanks for the gift!"

Erza followed Lucy out of the shop. Lucy smiled at the charm. _I'm pretty sure Natsu would like this even though there's pink on it._

"That charm is very pretty, Lucy. For Natsu?" Erza teased.

Lucy blushed. "Yeah… Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll like anything you give him."

Lucy giggled. She smiled at the thought of giving Natsu the charm. Lucy and Erza parted ways and went home. Lucy was nearing the house; she could see the gates of the house. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Natsu went around the whole house trying to find Lucy. But she was MIA (missing in action). He even asked Happy to help.<p>

"Did you find her, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"No, sir!" Happy answered… happily.

"Argh! Don't answer so happily! Where is she?"

Natsu stormed out of the house. He stood outside the gates to see if anyone was coming. Then, he realised he stepped on something. He bent down and picked it up. It was a charm with fire and pink hearts. His face turned pale. _Oh shit! _He ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Nothing could be seen. Lucy lay on the ground, feeling weak and unable to move. <em>Where is this? What am I doing lying on the ground? <em>Then, she heard the door slam open. Light from outside the room could be seen but disappeared once the door was closed. Lucy could hear feet shuffling and it got louder. Someone's body heat could be felt and that person was close by. That person grabbed her by the collar. Lucy's heartbeat sped up.

"W-W-W-Who a-a-a-are y-y-y-you? W-W-W-What d-d-do y-you w-w-want?" Lucy stammered.

Laughter echoed through the room. "You deserve this, Lucy. Won't you agree with me?"

_I know that voice… _That person slapped Lucy across the cheek and threw her to the ground. Tears spilled from Lucy's eyes as her cheek stung from the impact. That person laughed again as she exited.

_Lisanna…_

* * *

><p>Natsu ran to Gray's. Gray looked at Natsu lazily.<p>

"What you want?" Gray asked, looking a little tired.

"Lucy is missing! I can't find her anywhere and she left this at the gate of my house. Help me to find her," Natsu explained, holding up the charm.

"Then, what are you still standing here for? Let's go find her! Take Erza along too. She might help. Nice gift, by the way," Gray said.

"Now's not the time, Gray."

They made their way to Erza's. She was leaving her house by the time they arrived. She looked up to see Natsu and Gray running towards her.

"Natsu, Gray…"

"Erza! Lucy is-" Natsu was cut off.

"Yes, I know. She is missing. Someone sent me this note that was meant for you," Erza said as she handed him a piece of paper.

Natsu took it form her and read it.

**I'll show you your worst fear, Natsu. Then, you'll have no choice but to accept me.**

** ~Lisanna 3**

Natsu's face turned red from anger. His hand quivered in anger as he crushed the note. _You overdid it, Lisanna._

"Let's go get Lucy back," Natsu said to them.

They nodded and ran as fast as they could to Lisanna's place. _Lisanna, I swear if you hurt Lucy, I'll kill you._

* * *

><p><strong>Blueberryxn: Haha! Thanks! Actually, you think it won't? (hint hint)<strong>

**LilyRose98: LOL I hate Lisanna more than anyone in Fairy Tail. LOL does this make you feel better?**

**SierraPaige: LOL wacky shack!**

**afairytailstoryreviewer: Thank you for your compliments! I appreciate that :D kill Lisanna? Hmm… Good idea. I shall make it so :D yeah she's a wall**

**AquaticSilver: Better late than never, right? XD thank you for giving my story so much love. I didn't know it would be this well-loved XD**

**Z-LOAN99: Of course she's an obstacle XD I hated her since she asked Natsu if she could be his wife when they grew up (anime). Haha! I'm evil when it comes to pairings too. Really very evil (evil look)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucy was very scared. Her future was uncertain and very bleak. Lucy had already guessed what Lisanna was going to do. _Kami, how the hell did I get into this? Would Natsu come for me? I don't know anymore. I just want to get out of here. _She shivered when she thought of what might happen.

_She'll kill me._

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray and Erza reached Lisanna's house. It was painted in bright colours, kind of opposite of Lisanna's heart.<p>

"Hurry up or something bad might happen!" Gray chided Natsu.

"Shut up, Gray," Natsu said as he walked into the apartment.

Gray and Erza followed after Natsu into the apartment. _I better see Lucy in one piece or I'll never forgive myself._

* * *

><p>Lisanna had heard her front door open. She peeked from a corner to see Natsu, Gray and Erza walking around her house. She frowned at the sight of the two extra people. She had wanted only Natsu to come. But it doesn't matter; she'll crush the rest anyway. She picked up an object wrapped in cloth and went into the room where Lucy was hidden.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lisanna! Where the hell did you put Lucy?" Natsu shouted.<p>

"You idiot! Don't talk so loudly! You want Lucy to die?" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Lisanna won't dare to hurt her! If she does…" Natsu's voice trailed off.

"Then what? Cry?" Gray teased.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu ignored Gray and shouted for Lucy.

"I told you to stop shouting!"

"Shut up, Gray!"

"STOP IT! FIND LUCY," Erza shouted at them.

"Yes, ma'am," Gray said, shaken from Erza's sudden murderous aura.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu shouted. His voice echoed through the hall.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Where are you?" that was Natsu's voice.<p>

Lucy suddenly felt like her future wasn't that bleak after all. She wanted to call out to him but had no energy to. It was like all the energy was drained out of her. By… poison maybe? At this point, Lisanna came into the room, holding an object wrapped in cloth. She ripped the fabric off to reveal a knife. Lucy's eyes widened. _What the hell is she doing with a knife?_ Lisanna approached Lucy, her hand gripping the hilt tightly.

"Lisanna? What are you doing?" Lucy asked, terrified.

"I'm about to show Natsu his nightmare and you're going to be part of it," Lisanna told her with an evil look in her eyes.

Lisanna lifted the knife. Then, Lucy felt a searing pain on her left cheek. Something liquid was flowing from her cheek. She then realised that Lisanna slashed her face with the knife. She wanted to reach up to touch the wound but failed to. She could only squirm in pain.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for Natsu to come. For every one minute that he's still not here, I'll add another 'decoration' to you," Lisanna said deviously.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray and Erza split up to find Lucy. That way, it would be faster. Natsu came across a door that was so rundown it looked as if it was going to collapse soon. The paint had chipped off, the door hinges and door knob was rusty and small pieces of the wood were gone. He had a feeling that Lucy was behind that door. He pushed it open and saw someone with blond hair lying on the floor. He barged into the room.<p>

Lucy was lying on the ground, her face had many long cuts and there were small pools of blood on the ground. She was crying. Standing next to her was Lisanna. She was holding a knife with blood on it. Natsu's face showed anger, sadness and regret. Anger because Lisanna had hurt Lucy, sadness because Lucy was in pain and regret because he could not protect her. Lisanna turned and saw Natsu.

"Natsu! You're finally here," Lisanna was practically singing.

"Natsu…" Lucy said weakly.

"Let go of her. NOW!"

"Why would I do that? Do you really think that I went so far just to give her back to you when you ask me to? I'm afraid that's not possible, Natsu."

"The person you want is me. Let Lucy go!"

"HA! Even if I let her go and we're together in the end, you'll still find ways to see her."

Natsu frowned. Whatever Lisanna had said was the truth.

"I know what your worst fear is, Natsu. It's to see Lucy die in front of you. Well, I shall make you live it."

She grabbed Lucy by her neck and held her in front of her body. The knife was pressed to Lucy's neck within seconds. Lucy gasped. She pressed it harder to her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Natsu shouted at Lisanna.

"Oh? Give a fucking good reason to cover the hundred good reasons for me to listen to you!" Lisanna shouted back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Lisanna's eyes burned with anger. Lucy's heart was warmed. _Natsu…_

"LET GO OF HER!" Natsu shouted at her again.

"Too late, Natsu," Lisanna whispered.

She lifted the knife high into the air and plunged for Lucy's heart. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the impact. _This is it…_

"LUCY!" Erza's voice boomed.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. Erza came running into the room with a giant sword. She kicked Lisanna's hip and she fell to the ground. She let go of the knife and Lucy then Lucy dropped to the ground. Erza kicked the knife away from Lisanna. She aimed her sword at Lisanna's chest.

"You went too far, Lisanna," Erza said gravely.

Lisanna smiled. "I knew death would come to me sooner or later."

"Do you wish to die?"

"Whatever. I don't think I have other choices, do I?"

"Then, I shall grant your wish."

Erza lifted the sword. She plunged for Lisanna's heart.

"DIE!" Erza screamed.

* * *

><p>Lisanna closed her eyes as the light finally left from her eyes. She stopped moving and turned cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu went over to Lucy and lifted her into his arms. He saw all the horrible gashes on her face. Tears started to fall from his eyes and dropped onto Lucy's face. She looked up at him.<p>

"Don't cry, Natsu," Lucy said to him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I couldn't protect you. I feel so guilty for what she did to you," Natsu said, turning away. He couldn't look at her.

"Natsu, I thought I was going to die. I thought no one would come for me. When I heard your voice, I felt like… maybe God is helping me escape death because he knows that… I love you too, Natsu…"

Natsu turned back to her.

"Lucy…"

He bent down and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! I'm gonna end this story soon :(<strong>

**SierraPaige: LOL she's already dead :D**

**fairytailLucy: IKR. Thanks for your compliments!**

**AquaticSilver: Thank you! Haha! Natsu didn't kill her in the end!**

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Haha! She should!**

**LiLyRoSe98: You think he is? –winkwink-**

**Blueberryxn: LOL IKR. Thank you!**

**Jiaying101: you shouldn't feel bad. I curse anime characters to die ALL the time. I even write their names in the Death Note.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucy smiled weakly at Natsu. Then, her smile faded a little and her eyes closed. She appeared to be… dead. Natsu blinked a few times at her. Then he started freaking out.

"Lucy? LUCY!" he shouted, expecting Lucy to suddenly open her eyes and say 'I'm just kidding, Natsu!'

But, she didn't. She was still smiling a little but she didn't open her eyes. Natsu's eyes widened and he panicked. He broke out in a cold sweat and he didn't know what the hell he should do.

"Huh? Oh no, oh no. WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO NOW?" Natsu screamed.

"GET HER TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, DOLT!" Gray shouted back.

"OH!"

Natsu shifted position so he carried Lucy on his back. He ran at lightning speed to the hospital.

_I lost her once, I won't lose her again._

* * *

><p>Erza and Gray stayed behind. Someone had to take care of Lisanna's body. Gray lifted Lisanna up and Erza used a black cloth to wrap her body, leaving only her head visible. Who would want to see a body with a large wound on the neck and blood flowing down? Erza forced Gray to carry her with that 'I'll kill you if you don't' look.<p>

"Do you think they're at home?" Erza asked.

"They should be. There's nothing special today," Gray said.

They reached their destination. Erza knocked on the door and stepped back. The door creaked open. A lady with long white hair and a tall man with spiky white hair stood behind the door.

* * *

><p>Natsu paced outside the ER. Lucy has been in there for only half an hour and Natsu felt like it was hours. Then, the doctor came out of the ER. <em>FINALLY! <em>Natsu thought.

"Is there anything wrong with her, doctor?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Miss Heartfilia is going to be fine. Thankfully, the wounds on her face are not serious enough to leave a scar," the doctor said calmly.

"Oh. Then, why was she so weak?"

"She was injected with a large amount of poison that paralyses its victim. But, I've given her the antidote and she's recovering quickly. Don't worry. She's going to be fine."

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief. _Lucy will be fine, Lucy will be fine…_

"Can I go in and see her now?"

"Yes, but I will have the nurses move her to a ward later on."

Natsu barged into the room. Lucy had many long band-aids on her face to cover the wounds that she had. She saw Natsu and turned away. _I don't want Natsu to see me like this. My face is so messy. _He runs to Lucy and hugs her.

"Don't look away from me, Lucy," Natsu begged.

"Don't look at me, Natsu. My face is in a mess," Lucy said.

"I don't care. It's gonna heal anyway so it doesn't matter."

Lucy turns to Natsu. "There won't be any scars?"

"Nope. Even if you do have scars, I don't care. I will still love you."

Lucy felt warm. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Natsu's mouth dropped open and blushed madly. Lucy laughed.

"You're cute when you blush, Natsu!" Lucy said.

"You're cute when you blush too!" Natsu argued, blushing even more.

* * *

><p>Mirajane and Elfman sat on the couch, crying. Mirajane was holding Lisanna's body in her arms.<p>

"I knew this would happen," Mirajane said between sobs.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, confused.

"She wasn't always the way she is now, you know," Elfman said.

"Our parents spoiled her when she was much younger. She always got what she wanted. But, as she grew up, it became harder to get what she wanted. She resorted to any means to get what she wanted."

"We tried to get her to see that the path she's on will lead her to her downfall. But she refused to listen to us and continued down that path and this is where she ended up. We knew this would happen. Ever since she refused to listen to us, we knew this would happen."

"She said she'll stop at nothing to win Natsu. I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused."

"Yeah, whatever," Erza said bluntly.

"We'll be giving her a proper funeral and burial so if you wanna come, come."

"Yeah, I'll tell Natsu and Lucy," Gray said.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's the end? Um, next chapter is the wedding. Yeah. Oh yeah, I didn't mention in the summary that this is an anti-Lisanna fanfic. So um if you like Lisanna and you don't like this story because she died… Don't read. Yeah<strong>

**Z-LOAN99: You went to Malaysia? Really? How was your trip? LOL I can't choose between Natsu and Gray. Yeah, he'll become nice.**

**AquaticSilver: HELL YEAH SHE DIED. It felt good when I wrote about it XD LOL I couldn't think of anyone else who could kill Lisanna, so yeah…**

**SierraPaige: Yeah! Umm… I think around 2?**

**Jiaying101: What do you mean by why I wrote that down? I was replying to you, what did you expect? What mean? It's not mean; it's called anti-Lisanna. Yeah, how was I supposed to know that Jiaying is a character in a comic book your friends are making and publishing? I didn't make fun of her; your pen name is 'Jiaying101' so I reply to u with that pen name. If not, what you want me to call you? Ridiculous.**

**chanek3: Thank you! 3**

**Blueberryxn: Thanks! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Just in case you don't know, it's a Chinese wedding because I'm a Chinese. Oh and if I get the order of the procedure wrong, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Lucy felt nervous. The wedding was tomorrow but some procedures had to be carried out on the eve. Like, the Setting of the Bed and Hair-Combing. Lucy stared at the bed in their room. It was red all over. Red sheets, red pillows with the Chinese character for 'happiness' and a red blanket. Everything was red. Red is a lucky colour, or so the traditions say.<p>

"Lucy! Come here!" Mrs. Dragneel called to her.

She ran down to the hall where Mrs. Dragneel was talking to a tall man with a small boy. Lucy understood. The Setting of the Bed. Mrs. Dragneel saw Lucy and gestured for her to come closer.

"Lucy, this is Macao Conbolt and this little boy is Romeo Conbolt. Macao and Romeo, this is Lucy Heartfilia," Mrs. Dragneel introduced.

"Hi, Lucy. You're even prettier than Natsu described you as," Macao said to Lucy.

She blushed. "He did? How are you guys related anyway?"

"I'm Natsu's father's younger brother."

"Speaking of Natsu, where is he?" Mrs. Dragneel asked Lucy.

"I didn't see him today…"

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mrs. Dragneel shouted.

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted back.

"COME HERE!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. _I've never seen or heard her scream before. _Natsu came running into the hall.

"What? Oh hey uncle and Romeo," Natsu said.

"Hi Natsu!" Romeo said adorably.

"Hey kid! How's it hanging? What are you and your dad doing here?"

"We're here for the Setting of the Bed," Macao said to Natsu.

"Setting of the Bed?" Natsu repeated, confused.

"Never mind, Natsu. Come here Romeo. We'll begin the procedure," Mrs. Dragneel said.

He turned to Lucy. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," Lucy simply said.

They went into Natsu and Lucy's room. Romeo started rolling around on the bed then he lay on it. Mrs. Dragneel then scattered green beans, red beans, oranges, dates and various fruits on the bed.

"What is that for?" Natsu asked.

"This is to bless the wedded couple with fertility and the hope of conceiving a son," Mrs. Dragneel answered.

"Meaning?" he still didn't get it.

Lucy sighed. "It means that this is to hope that the wedded couple can have children and hopefully a son."

"Oh…"

"Mum, did you send the formal gifts to my dad?" Lucy asked Mrs. Dragneel.

"I sent it to him a week ago."

"What did you put in it?"

"Twelve oranges, wedding cakes, a roasted whole pig, two chickens, two bottles of brandy, peanut candy, two pairs of Dragon and Phoenix Candles, gold jewellery, and Dao Mi," Mrs. Dragneel counted with her fingers.

"Dao Mi?" Natsu asked again.

"It is rice that is still attached to the stems with leaves," Lucy explained.

"Oh."

"Then, my dad sent some back, right?"

"Yes. He sent back a pair of phoenix candle, two bottles of orange juice, a piece of handkerchief for each of the brothers who delivered the items, two pieces of charcoal, a tie, tie clip and wallet, a red packet for each person who delivered the cash and gifts, two pieces of handkerchief with two big red packets, a small moneybag containing five kinds of seeds and one red packet with cash for us to buy shoes."

"Then, the Hair-Combing?"

"I'll do it for you. Then, you'll have to return to your own home for today. Your father will be here to get you soon. Tomorrow, Natsu and his 'band of brothers' will come to fetch you."

"She will?" Natsu said, disappointed.

"You'll see her the next morning, Natsu."

Mrs. Dragneel turned to Macao and Romeo.

"Thank you for coming today," she said.

"No prob. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Macao said cheerily.

"Bye Natsu!" Romeo said.

"Bye, kid!"

Mrs. Dragneel grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Come, I'll do the Hair-Combing now," she said to Lucy.

She made Lucy sit in a chair and took out a comb. She started brushing Lucy's hair. When she was done, she spoke.

"The first round of combing represents the continuity of marriage."

She repeated the process three times.

"The second round of combing represents a harmonious union till old age; the third brushing is a blessing of fertility and the final one is a wish for prosperity in a long-lasting marriage."

Lucy thanked Mrs. Dragneel. Well, it's time to go back home. Mrs. Dragneel excused herself from the room. Lucy took out a bag and put the necessary things into it. She took out her wedding dress and put it in a cover. Then, Natsu hugged her from behind.

"What's the matter, Natsu?"

"I'll miss you, Lucy."

"Ahaha! Natsu, come on! It's only some hours."

"But still…"

She turned around and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'll see you in the morning."

She took her stuff and waved to him. He waved back sadly. Lucy giggled and left. When she exited the house, her dad was already there, leaning on his car waiting for her. Mr. Heartfilia looked up and saw his daughter.

"Hello, Lucy. It's been a long time," he said.

"Hey Dad," Lucy replied.

He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He got in and drove away from the Dragneels' house. There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say.

"So, umm… Are you getting along well with Natsu Dragneel?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"We are. Even better than you know."

"Really? Then, maybe I was right in picking the Dragneel family."

Lucy remained silent. Mr. Heartfilia cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're angry at me, I'm sorry."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. _ARE YOU FUKCING KIDDING ME? OF COURSE I'M ANGRY. But since he took the initiative to apologise I guess I won't hold it against him anymore._

"It's alright, Dad. It's all in the past," Lucy said.

She could hear him smile. When they reached their destination, Lucy ran to her room to avoid anymore awkwardness. She jumped onto her bed and went to sleep. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._

* * *

><p>It was already morning. Lucy has just finished washing up when the door bell rang. She answered the door. There was Erza and other girls standing behind her at the door.<p>

"Hey, Erza. What's with all the others?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, these are my childhood friends; I'll introduce them to you later. Anyway, the bride needs more than one or two bridesmaid. So, I hope you don't mind that I decided on this by myself," Erza told her.

"I don't mind. Come on in."

Erza's friends consisted of Wendy Marvell, Mirajane, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Sherry Blendi. Wendy had a talking cat called Carla. The cat appears to like Happy, Natsu's cat. They were all very nice people. They were helping her with her hair and make-up after she changed into her wedding dress.

"So, you guys have devised trials for the guys?" Lucy asked as Levy applied the mascara.

"Yeah and they're gonna suffer!" Mirajane said.

"The trials are going to probably be embarrassing. Maybe difficult too," Levy pointed out.

"Juvia still thinks that we should go easy on them. My poor Gray-sama," Juvia said sadly.

"It will be fun!" Wendy exclaimed.

"The purpose of this is to test how much the groom loves the bride and the bridesmaid block the door shows their unwillingness to marry off the bride. That is love, yet again!" Sherry said.

"Sherry, don't keep going on about love. You already found love so quit it," Erza chided.

"You do? Who is it?" Lucy asked, curious.

She blushed. "Lyon-sama."

"Lyon?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. He's in Natsu's band of brothers," Levy said.

"I see… Do you know the guys in the band of brothers?"

"Yeah, we're all childhood friends. Gray Fullbuster, Elfman, Loki, Jet, Droy, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez and Lyon Bastia," Levy replied, blushing Gajeel's name. She put Lucy's veil over her head.

"You llllllllllike him!" Lucy said to Levy, grinning.

"I don't!" she protested, blushing even more.

"Yeah right."

"Shouldn't the guys be showing up about now?" Erza pointed out.

Just then, the door bell rang.

They smiled. "Just on time."

Lucy stayed in the room while her bridesmaid went to answer and block the door. Lucy could hear Natsu screaming her name. She laughed. _Oh Natsu… _She peeked at them behind the wall. Natsu and his band of brothers were at the door, awaiting their trials.

"Hey guys! Before Natsu can go get Lucy, you guys have to face our challenges," Erza announced.

"Be prepared!" Levy added.

"We are so screwed if Erza devised even a part of it," Jellal said.

"I really don't want to go through these for you, Natsu," Lyon complained.

Loki adjusted his sunglasses. "I want to see how Lucy looks in her wedding dress."

"Natsu, you owe me for this," Gray threatened.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN MEN? JUST FACE THE CHALLENGES!" Elfman shouted.

"Alright guys. We'll start," Mirajane said with that evil look in her eye.

"First up, a red packet!" Wendy said.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine dollars, please," Levy said.

"And eighty-eight cents," Sherry added.

The guys started pooling their money.

"How much do you guys have? I have a hundred," Natsu asked worriedly.

"One hundred," Gray said.

"Ninety-two and eighty cents," Elfman said.

"Ninety-one and eight cents," Loki said.

"Sixteen," Jet said.

"Fifty-nine," Droy said.

"Three hundred and five," Gajeel said.

"One hundred and ninety-cents," Jellal said.

"One hundred thirty five and ten cents," Lyon said.

"How much does that make up?" Natsu asked.

"Nine hundred ninety-nine dollars and eighty-eight cents," Jellal answered.

He took out a red packet from his pocket and handed it to Natsu. He put the accumulated money in the red packet and handed it over to the girls. As they counted, the boys' hearts ached for their money.

"My money all gone…" Gajeel complained.

"Natsu, you had better make it up to us," Lyon said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu answered without listening.

Levy finished counting the money. "Very nice, boys. Exact amount!"

"Can we go in now?" Natsu asked hopefully.

They were ruthless and relentless. "Not yet. You still have many more to do."

"Get down on the floor in your push-up position now!" Erza commanded.

They obediently did as told. But their faces showed otherwise. The girls were having fun but they boys weren't. Well, too bad.

"Five push-ups each. Since there are nine of you, you have to do a total of forty-five push-ups," Mirajane told them.

They groaned and started doing push-ups. All of them were very fit but they didn't want to do push-ups outside a house where people are staring at them. Lucy laughed at the sight of the boys' tortured faces. When they finished, the girls applauded.

"Good. Next."

They groaned again.

"Natsu, you have to answer this question," Erza said.

"O-O-Okay," he said nervously.

"Tell me what you said to Lucy that is similar to this. Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

He was deep in thought. _I did? When? What did I say? COME ON! THINK! THINK, NATSU! _He thought for a while before remembering what he said to her at the hospital.

"I said that even if she had scars on her face, I would still love her," Natsu answered confidently.

"Yes! Correct!"

"Dude, I can't believe you're so… The things you say are so…" Gray didn't finish his sentence.

"So what?" Natsu dared him to continue.

"Cliché," Lyon and Jellal finished the sentence.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Natsu told them sarcastically.

"Sing a love song for Lucy," Wendy said.

"WHAT?" the guys exclaimed.

"Yes, sing a love song for Lucy. All of you," Wendy repeated.

"What song do you guys know?"

Jet and Droy looked like they had some great idea. "Follow us."

_"Baby, you light up my world…" _they stopped and waited for the rest to follow.

They nodded and continued.

_"Like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Levy clapped. "I didn't know all of you could sing so beautifully!"

"We meant those words," some mumbled.

"The last one. Quote something romantic."

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world," Natsu quoted.

Lucy blushed. The girls finally let them into the house. Jellal went up to Erza and hugged her.

"You were relentless, Erza," he said.

"Don't cry," she said sarcastically.

Gajeel gazed, not stared, gazed, at Levy. _She looks cute in that dress. _She felt his eyes on her and blushed. Natsu ran into Lucy's room.

"Hey Natsu," she greeted.

He kissed her forehead. "That was hell."

She giggled. "But you survived."

"Yeah. Yesterday was worse. My mother lectured me about the traditions. Come on, next is the tea ceremony."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Jellal got into the bridal car with Gray at the wheel. The rest climbed into the other cars. They drove to the Dragneel's house. When they went into the hall, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel were already waiting. They smiled at her.

"Finally, Natsu is getting married," Mrs. Dragneel said.

"I thought he would remain single forever," Mr. Dragneel joked.

"DAD!"

"I'm just joking."

They sat on the couch as a maid came out of the kitchen holding a tray with two red cups and a small teapot on it. Natsu and Lucy kneeled in front of them and took a cup each. Natsu presented it to his father and Lucy presented it to his mother.

"Please drink the tea," they said.

They took the cup and drained the liquid. They took another cup and offered it to the other parent. The maid took back the cups from them and disappeared into the kitchen. Now that that was done, it was time for the wedding banquet.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna skip the banquet coz it's basically all the same and I don't get the procedures and stuff like that so… yeah…<strong>

Three days after the wedding, there is such a procedure called the Homecoming and the newlyweds need to pay the bride's parents' home a visit. Lucy wore a simple purple dress while Natsu just wore whatever he usually wore. They had Gray drive them to Lucy's house as Natsu will get motion-sick. Lucy had to pull Natsu out of the car.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I-I-I'm fine," he stuttered.

They entered the house and headed for the hall. Mr. Heartfilia was smoking his pipe. He turned to see them walking into the hall. He automatically sat down on the couch and waited for them. There were two red cups filled with tea on the coffee table. They kneeled in front of him and presented him with the tea. He drank it within seconds.

"Natsu Dragneel, I trust that you'll take good care of my daughter?" he said to Natsu.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Mr. Heartfilia got up and left. Lucy and Natsu's eyebrow twitched. _That was rude. _They left and went home.

"That went well," Natsu said.

"He's always like that so it doesn't really make a difference," Lucy said.

"At least he was right in making you marry me," Natsu said cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>Blueberryxn: hahas! Do that! XD thank you!<strong>

**luis8027: thanks!**

**lucyxnatsu-written: thank you! Love you too!**

**SierraPaige: everyone's glad she didn't!**

**AquaticSilver: I simply picked some cliché romantic sentences XD hope this doesn't disappoint?**

**Astrella Lynn Kurosaki: Really? Thank you!**

**afairytailstoryreviewer: how was your trip? Your welcome XD yay! I'm a great writer! I've always wanted 2 become an author! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**

**Hey guys. So, please don't kill me about skipping the banquet. If I had the time I would write out the whole thing. So I hope you guys learned something about the wedding traditions in my country XD next chapter is a sort of sequel XD look forward!**


	13. Chapter 13

Two years have passed. Lucy had quit her job as Natsu's secretary and become a novelist. She was sitting at the desk in their room and working on her next book in the series. Lucy absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She felt her baby kicking her again. She put her pen down and put both hands on her stomach.

"Don't kick me, my dears," she said soothingly.

Lucy smiled as she imagined what her son or daughter would look like. Natsu should be coming back soon. She wanted to ask him an important question. She heard feet shuffling into the room. Lucy turned around to see Natsu fall onto the bed, his face green in colour.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"So many meetings with clients today… So many transportation trips…" Natsu winced as he 'relieved the horrible memories'.

Lucy laughed. "Shouldn't you be feeling better by now?"

"The chauffeur drove me home…"

She walked over and patted his head. "Poor thing…"

He got over it and sat up. "Have you finished your book?"

"Not yet but probably will be in a few days. Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to name our child?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. He paused for a while then answered.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"I was thinking maybe combining our names together?"

"NatsuLucy? LucyNatsu? That's a weird name."

Lucy gave him a look that said 'don't be ridiculous'. She shook her head.

"No. I was thinking maybe Nalu if it is a boy or Luna if it is a girl."

"Nalu? Does that name even exist?"

"Yes it does. It's a Hawaiian name."

"Nalu… Luna… Nalu… Luna. YOU'RE A GENIUS, LUCY!"

"Thanks for your compliment."

Then, Lucy felt pain. She pressed lightly on her stomach and bent down. The pain wasn't subsiding. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked, concerned.

"I… I think my water bag burst…" she managed to say. The pain was unbearable.

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted.

He swept her up into his arms and ran to the car. He commanded the chauffeur to rush to the hospital.

"NOW!" he bellowed at the chauffeur.

He shuddered and drove as fast as the car could to the hospital. Doctors and nurses took over immediately after he explained the situation. Well, shouted the situation. He paced outside the maternity ward. He wondered how Lucy was doing in there. Then, the doctor came out of the ward.

"Doctor, is Lucy okay?" Natsu asked nervously.

The doctor didn't react. "Congratulations, sir."

"Huh?"

"You're officially a father of a pair of twins."

* * *

><p>A boy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with straight pink hair tied up into a ponytail were running home. They couldn't wait to show their report cards to their parents.<p>

"Nii-san, do you think Mum and Dad will be satisfied with our results?" the girl asked.

"Of course they will be! We always top the class with the same results!" her brother answered.

Though they were twins, they looked nothing like each other. In fact, they looked like their parents. They found them in the study, bending over stacks of papers.

"Why do I always have to help you when you get disorganised?" Lucy complained to no one in particular.

"Come on! You were my secretary!" Natsu said to her.

"Mum? Dad?" the siblings called out to them.

Natsu and Lucy looked up to see their children standing at the door. They beckoned their children to come closer.

"What is it, Nalu and Luna?" Lucy asked while looking at another stack of papers.

"We've got our report cards," they replied as they handed their report cards over.

Natsu took Nalu's and Lucy took Luna's. They read the information on the cards and smiled.

"Topped the class again? I think you guys made lots of enemies just by doing that," Natsu said to them with a stupid grin.

Lucy whacked his head. "NATSU!"

"Don't worry. Our classmates are very nice," Nalu said.

"Yeah. One boy is particularly nice to me," Luna said, blushing.

"HE LLLLLLIKES YOU!" her parents and brother said.

As they laughed, Natsu and Lucy thought back to how they became like this, one happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Done! Do you have any idea how sad I am to end this story? *sniffs* anyway, I'm not good at writing those delivery things so yeah…<strong>

**AquaticSilver: Really? You think it's good? Thank you! LOL in Chinese weddings, the 'xiong di dui', literally 'band of brothers' always lose money so it's very common XD 2012… the world won't end XD**

**lucyxnatsu-written: yay! Thank you!**

**SierraPaige: yeah those are the troublesome traditions. I know it's a lot to do but those are traditions so what to do XD actually the challenges can be much more vicious (evil laughter) but I'm not an expert coz I'm still 13!**

**Hope you guys liked the story! oh and those of you who read this after I completed the story, feel free to comment! XD I want 2 know what you think XD**

**My next fanfic will be about Gajeel and Levy which will be posted during my next break like in about 3 months or 6 months. Yeah because there's school and my parents won't let me use the computer when there's school T_T so yeah XD**


End file.
